moshiwikfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshlings
this page has all of the moshlings but some can only be obtained by members and non members can only keep two moshlings where as members can have as many as they want the ones in bold are for members only Common moshlings 002 Chop Chop (Ninja monkey) Any three dragon blossoms 003 Gingersnap (Engineer cat) Any magic, any love, any pepper 008 Squidge (flying fluffball) Any star, any pepper, any dragon 010 Snookums (baby dinosaur) Any 3 stars 013 DJ quack (duck) Any dragon, any moon, any star 018 Stanley (seahorse) any 2 love and any dragon 020 Purdy (pink cat) Any dragon, any moon, any dragon 023 *Humphrey (hippo) any daisy, any magic, any pepper 024 Angel (winged unicorn) any magic any pepper any pepper UNCOMMON MOSHLINGS 027 Kissy (baby ghost) Purple star, blue/yellow star, red/purple/yellow/black magic 030 Lady meowford (white cat) Blue moon, pink moon, yellow/purple star o34 Dipsy (pink cloud) red/pink moon, black/yellow moon, yellow love 039 Shelby (turtle) black dragon, blue dragon, yellow/blue magic 040 Doris (rhino thing) any 3 moons apart from blue 043 Blurp (pufferfish) Purple moon, pink love, black love/blue moon 047 Sooki-Yaki (ninja cat) Purple pepper, red magic, yellow magic OR Red magic yellow/purple magic black pepper 048 *Priscilla (horse) Yellow apple, red moon, blue moon RARE MOSHLINGS 050 Pooky (dinosaur) Black magic, yellow magic, blue magic 052 *Coolio (Ice cream cone) pink apple, yellow star, any love 053 Fumble (starfish)Red star, yellow love, red star/yellow magic OR yellow love, blue star, yellow magic 054 Flumpy (fuzzball) Black moon, red magic, red star 056 Mr. Snoodle (elephant) Red pepper, purple magic, blue pepper 057 *Honey (bunny) Yellow love, blue apple, purple magic 059 Hansel (gingerbread man) Blue/purple dragon, black magic, black moon 060 Ecto (ghost) Red love, black love, pink/yellow/blue pepper 065 Tiki (toucan) Red/purple star, pink love, red love OR purple love, blue star, red love 071 Peppy (penguin) Red/black moon, purple moon, yellow magic 072 Cali (mermaid) Blue love, pink/purple magic, yellow love 073 *jeepers (tiger) Pink love, red/pink daisy, blue apple 074 Prof. purplex (owl) red / blue/yellow dragon, pink love, yellow moon ULTRA RARE MOSHLINGS 077 Waldo (nerdy cat) Pink love, purple/black dragon, red star 078 *burnie (dragon) Red apple, red apple, blue daisy 079 Gigi (unicorn) Blue pepper, red moon, yellow pepper 082 General Fuzuki (samuri) Yellow love, purple star, red pepper 083 Gurgle (pteradactyl) Red dragon, yellow magic, purple love 087 *Shishi (panda) Black daisy, yellow pepper, red dragon 088 Oddie (doughnut) Yellow star, black star, Purple star (you will probably get snookums first try) 089 Big bad bill (witch doctor) Yellow love, black star, blue star 091 *cutie pie (cupcake) pink star, blue dragon, purple daisy 100 *I.G.G.Y. (fuzz ball that bites your mouse) Purple daisy, purple daisy, black moon 101 Roxy (diamond) Radiant Roxy Rose and any other two seeds, but not rox trees (scroll down to know how to get a radiant roxy rose) 102 * Lady GooGoo (singing baby) You must complete the first mission being a super moshi 103 blingo you must buy busters lost moshling book 104 dustbin beaver code is unknown How to get Radiant Roxy Rose : Type in HOBBIDIDANCE where there is a secret code box box where you sign in. Sign in and go to your garden. Open your seed bag. There you will find a Radiant Roxy Rose seed.